Chronos' Descent
by LaniAhava
Summary: The Vongola Decimo reign promised a bright future, but then a small, newly formed famiglia began to darkened it bit by bit. When everything spiraled out of control, Tsunayoshi will have to make a hard choice. Warning canon (kind of) Character Deaths. The Future that Will Never Be, slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1  
Remember The Good Times**

"What's that?"

"It's a bouquet, _Juudaime,_ " Hayato responded without looking up from his Vongola Tablet and continues updating Tsuna on recent Mafia events, "The Tri-Annual list of Mafia famiglia has been made and there are a couple of new ones. Some show promise, while others are rather shady."

Tsuna was half-listening as he stares blankly at the bouquet that stood out from his table of gifts from Mafia and some local businesses as if pacifying him for something.

Yet for some reason the flower arrangement of the bouquet gave him uneasy vibes. But there were flowers, right? Then again Bianchi can just simply pass by the dining room where the whole feast rots and festers quicker than you can cry "Bianchi?!"

"Tsuna-sama? Are you paying attention?"

"Eh? Sorry, go on," Tsuna gave his right-hand man his best indulging smile. Hayato stares at him with "The Look" before going back reading the list of new famiglias.

"As I was saying, the Neo Gospella are previous members of the Gospella," he slides his finger across the screen, "I will send it to your drop box for you to read the report and all that consists of their finances and such to give you a clear idea what we are going to face if you chose the eliminate the famiglia, again…"

Tsuna softly sighs and plays with his pen while his other hand holds his chin. The Decimo tries to not daydream about his next break from this monotone ritual of hearing Hayato report the Mafia being annoying pain in the butt. He nods at the right places and grunts when he hears something he dislikes.

"…then the Gesso famiglia send you those flowers to ask your hand in marriage—" Hayato hides a small smile when Tsuna nods before standing up in shock.

"MY WHAT?!"

"As a greeting boss, what else was I saying?" Tsuna glares at the innocent look Hayato gave him. Then their stare down was broken when his office door slams opened.

"Yo! How's it going, Sawada-chan?!" Naito Longchamp drops unceremoniously on the chair in front of Tsuna desk.

"Oi! Don't you know office hours begin after 8:15a.m.?" Hayato glared at Naito who only carelessly waves him off. The wonders of how in just few years since he was inaugurated as Vongola Decimo, Hayato no longer shouts and goes for the kill when someone messes with Tsuna or tries to annoy him. After all it's annoying to calm the insulted Dons and Hayato doesn't like giving more work than necessary to his boss.

"What brings you here, Naito?"

"Bored. Pantera kept feeding me Bianchi's famous drinks, but I don't like drinking fruit juice!" Tsuna and Hayato looks at each other, while the latter shakes his head, "So have you had your morning coffee yet? I would like to order something!"

There was a firm knock that only the service staff do on Tsuna's door, but since Naito as usual forgot to close it correctly, the door easily opened.

"Pardon, Decimo. I brought your coffee and Master Hayato's as well," the maid said. Tsuna nods at her as permission to enter the office. When she caught sight of Naito who was for some weird reason smiling larger than usual, her kind demeanor turns hard.

"I was unaware of your possible visit, Master Longchamp. If you made an appointment before, I _might_ have brought something for you as well."

"Just your wondrous presence is enough for me!" The elderly maid wasn't amused. Once she dropped off the drinks, she left after a stiff bow.

Once the door closed, Hayato sighs, "Please stop antagonizing our maid. She had a bad week with Kyoya and Mukuro destroying yet another wing after she had it cleaned. You're lucky she didn't chew you out when you put your dirty shoes on the table."

Tsuna whips his head toward Naito and glares at him, "On the contrary, I will be hearing it later. Feet down."

Naito laughs, but complies.

* * *

"Woe is me for not getting a free meal!" Naito laments as Tsuna walks him out the door.

Hayato rolls his eyes, "That is what you get coming without calling in first. Still, I cannot believe you're getting married Pantera of all people!"

"What makes you think that, Haya-chan?" Naito boisterously laughs, but tones it down when Hayato didn't attack.

Hayato grumbles under his breath, "Why does everyone call me that?"

Tsuna barely holds in a snicker as he remembers last week in the Truth and Dare Vongola-Style. Hayato had missed it because of a stomach ache from a surprised visit from Bianchi. The closest allies were dared to call Hayato that at least once in their conversation. They wanted to see how long his temper would hold and so far, it was a surprising week and counting.

Many already lost saying Hayato would lose it in a couples of hours to half a week.

"—she isn't your _type,_ " Tsuna tunes into the conversation again.

"We were childhood friends. She is like the wine as the years go by, she becomes wonderful, even if she no longer as cute as she was when she was younger…" Naito sighs dreamily.

When they turned to Tsuna, he only smiles, "Glad for the break you provided," Tsuna ignores Hayato's frustration in Tsuna's evading paperwork yet again. Since its still morning, Tsuna might go for another attempt, "Just don't forget about—"

"Don't worry! I brought the best performance for Reborn-chan's great day as well as yours. It will surely be enough for us not lose this time!" Both Vongola boss and right-hand man smiled stiffly as Naito left through the front door of the Vongola mansion.

They watched the Longchamp boss slaps the Vongola car valet's back, who brought around said boss' car to the front of the mansion.

Hayato mutters, "How much you want to bet he would lose the Vongola Style Birthday bash again?"

"I'll say it's going to be close. By the way, have you seen Lambo's performance?" Tsuna casually commented as both men walked the opposite direction of the Boss office.

Hayato snorted, "That idiot cow isn't trying to do the mambo-thing again is he? It's just not natural."

Even with his UMA obsession, Hayato didn't dare to take notes or use it for ideas to summon UMA.

"It's rather nostalgic, don't you think," Tsuna frowns trying to remember something as they stepped into the Mansion's back garden.

Unfortunately for Tsuna's bid for freedom, his attempt was noticed and was quickly dragged into the mansion again. He should have use a different topic or even run for it when his right-hand man's guard was down.

Still Tsuna was stubborn and in denial, "Ha-hayato? What are you doing?!"

"Prevention before lamentation!" Tsuna pouts as Hayato drags him from the back of his collar to the office again. Hayato has been paranoid since he accidentally unleashed Bianchi on him and took advantage to run away (after getting the unconscious man comfortable on the couch). The Vongola boss would have fought, but once Hayato physically manhandles him, there is no force on earth or supernatural can Tsuna escape. He sure misses now the always complying Hayato.

"You guys will be the death of me," Tsuna mutters, but Hayato ignores his comments.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he walked toward the Vongola Science Division. He barely finished half of his work and barely received _permission_ from Hayato to leave the office ("Only to the Science Division and back, no detours or long shortcuts!") to get some high-clearance papers that cannot be sent by email or fax. One of the few times he is happy that not everything is high tech. Anything to get him out of his priso—office, he meant office.

"Fuuta-nii!" a familiar voice whined.

"Sorry, Lambo. I cannot play with you right now because you failed your last test after you promised you would study hard," Fuuta gives Lambo a reprimand look.

"But I did!" Lambo huffed.

"That isn't what Mom told me," Tsuna put in, "Even I-Pin studied hard after disappearing to the past."

"Well she can fight without even looking and still look awesome about it," Lambo looks away. Tsuna grins when he catches the younger boy blushing.

"By the way Tsuna-nii, shouldn't you be in the office?" Fuuta asked.

Tsuna grins, "Nope. Before you say anything, Hayato let me go."

"Really why is that?"

Tsuna was about to respond, but couldn't felt it was some kind of trap from the younger boy, "I just needed to drop off this papers."

Unfortunately, Fuuta grins as if catching on, "If it's for Giannini, I can take it for you."

He chuckles when Tsuna's shoulders slumped, "Why does everyone want to leave me in my torture?"

"Try harder next time, Tsuna-nii. I could make you a list of not to do if you want," Fuuta offered as he took the papers from Tsuna's hands.

"Not its fine," Tsuna turns to the moping teen, "You can join me with your make-up work."

"I guess, the great Lambo can deem his presence to his subordinate," Lambo closed one eyes and followed Tsuna with a slouch. They walked back to the office after Fuuta went the other direction.

"We better hurry before you switch again," Tsuna looked at the distance in remembrance. It was kind of hilarious trying to treat Lambo like the age he was in, who kept denying he wasn't five.

"That was one time! I don't know how I got stuck with my younger self's body," Lambo growls.

Tsuna only chuckles.

"You can forget getting a present from the Great Lambo!"

"Alright," Tsuna shrugs, "I guess you don't want my help with your make-up work. I wonder if Hayato would—"

"NO! He only confuses me more!"

* * *

Dino beams brightly, "How has Haya-chan been feeling?"

Hayato's eye twitch, but no explosion followed. Instead he mutters darkly and leaves the room. Dino chuckles, but snaps his fingers, "Seems like I am running out of time for our bet, eh lil' bro?"

Tsuna shakes his head in amusement as he watched Dino leave his office in search for his student, Hibari.

Once they were out of their earshot, Tsuna turns to Mochida and Takeshi who stayed behind to report. For some reason, Mochida was shooting daggers (metaphorically) at Takeshi.

Takeshi laughed, "Hayato has not catch on yet?"

Tsuna responded by raising an eyebrow, not in the mood for Takeshi try to postpone their conversation. Then the Vongola boss leans forward and asks, "So Takeshi, care to explain how in the world you got a scar on your chin?"

"Hm? Well, we were playing baseball with Mochida's team since he lost rock-paper-scissors after finishing early our successful mission! Don't worry there were no casualties or anyone to be sent to the ER," Takeshi taps his strap of his sheathe sword on his back, "The game ended when all the balls were sliced up. It was fun!"

"That still doesn't explain that mark on your chin, Takeshi," Tsuna frowns.

"Oh that! Mochida was yelling me about it. I got too excited. I tripped and landed on my sword!"

Tsuna had to swallow the urge to shake his rain guardian. Sometimes he thinks the guy is being infuriating on purpose. Maybe Hayato's constant complaints were in the right after all, "…you tripped?"

"Yep!"

"Liar!" Mochida stands up, poking Takeshi's chest harshly. The latter sheepishly smile and lifted his hands in surrender.

Mochida growls, "It's because _this_ idiot actually saw this weird swordsman with four swords!"

Tsuna turns to Takeshi's grinning face in worry, "Did he wanted to fight you?"

"Nah, he left quickly something about Byak-something sama," Takeshi rubs the back of his head, "I was curious how he was able to walk on swords and I thought it was cool. I tried to use my swords and then I tripped!"

Tsuna groans into his hands, while Mochida goes back reprimanding his squad leader about copying dangerous stunts is not the way to go, especially with flames when there is no doctor nearby.

* * *

Tsuna rubs his forehead after he hears his father read over the contract that would be sent to the Vendicare Prison, "How far along is the process of getting Mukuro out?"

"Still difficult, but almost there. With this, it will be in couple of months your male mist guardian will be released in parole for a couple of years," the previous CEDEF boss, who is currently helping with the current one, Basil, looks up from his tablet, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Tsuna ignores Iemitsu for a moment as he did a last swirl of his signature on his Vongola tablet, agreeing to the set conditions.

Only then did the Vongola boss stands up and stares at him with intense gold-brown eyes, long enough to make Iemitsu squirm.

"He's **my** guardian and together, Chrome and Mukuro are the best, but most of all they are **my family**."

Iemitsu stares for a moment before he sighs, "Well I did walk into that one. I had a feeling having him as your temporary mist guardian for your Ring battle was going to bite me in the future."

"For that I am grateful," Tsuna stiffly retorted.

His father gave him a wane smile before beaming, "Worry not, my little Tunafish! I will be with your dear mother and maybe go out in another honeymoon~!"

Tsuna groans, trying not to think too deeply about it.

* * *

After Iemitsu left, Chrome comes out of the shadows and frowns as she fingers her trident, "Bossu, there is something wrong, but I still not sure what. Mukuro-sama is checking something, but I haven't able to link with him for a while now."

"Don't worry. He'll come when he is ready even if some of us are busy at the time," Tsuna's face darken remembering the time when he was about to strip to take a shower, Mukuro appeared, whistling in appreciation. Tsuna had screamed and practically froze the guy.

Not that it stopped him from messing with Tsuna again. Times like those makes him wonder why he is freeing him. He prefers not to think what kind of chaos he would unleash. The destruction of the Mafia will be the least of his problems.

Chrome lets out a small smile, "He still doesn't know it's almost time for him to be free. I bet he would be very grateful."

Tsuna shrugs, but he understands how much this means to the young woman and blushes when she kisses his cheek.

With that Chrome disappeared in a whirl of mist flames.

* * *

Tsuna looks around uneasily from his bathroom doorway. Seeing no one suspicious, Tsuna sighs in relief, placing his towel on his wet hair after quickly pulling up his pajama bottoms.

Only when he reached his window to close the curtains, did he see Bianchi wave from the other side of the glass window. _Is either one person or another. A boss never gets privacy for anything these days…_

Seems like it's that time of the week for her visit, after being in Reborn's room.

Her visits had begun when Hayato came back severely wounded and Tsuna caught Bianchi lingering. He knew he could not get in between the bad blood that is just full of misunderstandings and mostly pride that makes the Gokudera estranged siblings being left in a room alone difficult, so Tsuna compromised. He will give her reports of Hayato's state and Hayato would pretend he wouldn't know about it as long as he doesn't physically see her. Actually, it was more after giving the soft, but harsh talking to that made even Reborn amused at the sight similar of a parent berating two unruly children.

Recently she has been reporting on her new students. Bianchi has taken in the young women who once upon a time were after Tsuna's heart. Tsuna was reluctant to have Haru and Kyoko join the Mafia, but Hana, while she isn't living in the Vongola mansion, even though she was married to Ryohei, insisted the two young women should at least learn to defend themselves.

The balcony door slid open to let Bianchi in after Tsuna deactivates the security alarm. While he finishes putting on his loose shirt, he asks, "How's their training?"

Bianchi chuckles sits on Tsuna's bed, "They are fast learners. Then again they have a strong resolve."

"Well they are part of this because of me," Tsuna looks down guilty. He sits down hard next to her making the bed bounce for a bit.

"Idiot," Bianchi shoves him off his bed, "They alone made the decision. Besides even if I cleared them ready for missions, I know you will try to give them a small assignment. Just know I will still keep teaching them. You know, just to keep myself sharp."

Tsuna grumbles from the ground, but smiles at Bianchi gratefully.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Tsuna-sama? Is someone there with you?"

Bianchi stands up and smiles longingly at the door. She gives Tsuna a sharp look when he opens his mouth.

 _You two cannot always keep ignoring each other forever!_ Tsuna mouthed with a glare.

 _Watch me!_ Bianchi glares back as she slid the balcony door open.

 _There will be a day I won't able to help you, you know,_ Tsuna crosses his arms.

 _That would happen only when you're dead,_ Bianchi rolls her eyes and left.

* * *

Tsuna waves goodbye at Hayato before the latter took off to check information from other famiglias on their opinion over the recently fast growing power of the Gesso famiglia. He waits with Reborn on his shoulder to be let inside of the Giglio Nero mansion.

They recently had a call from a worried Gamma asking for Reborn's sun flames because Aria's health had decline once again. This worried the ex-Tutor and Tsuna. Ever since giving birth to her daughter, Yuni years ago, the current Giglio Nero boss' health was never the same. They fear that it's almost time for the Sky Arcobaleno's pacifier to be passed down.

The only hollow consolation was at least Yuni had a chance to get to know her mother, unlike Aria who lost hers when she was born.

It's very rare for Tsuna to say anyone from the famiglia, but never question their privacy. Just seeing little Yuni happy was enough for him. Now, those smiles rare and Gamma who is very protective of her and Aria, would be willing let them in to see them again.

They quickly arrived to one of Aria's room where she is being kept watch for her declining health. Her face was paler than usual and the pacifier still around her neck, slightly pulsing orange light. She was gently ruffling her sleeping daughter's hair, who was sleeping from her chair.

"Thank you, Gamma," Aria whispers. Gamma's hard look softens at her voice, but a lingering worry was still in his eyes. He bows and with a last pointed look at the two visitors, Gamma left the room.

When Reborn jumps down on Aria's bed, activating his yellow pacifier, Yuni groans awake.

"Morning Yuni-chan," Tsuna chuckles at her surprise.

"Tsuna-nii!" she quickly rushes to hug him, "You came with Uncle Reborn!"

"How are your studies?" Reborn asks while he used his Sun flames on Aria.

"Great," she gave a small smile, "I also help mother with her work. It isn't that hard."

Reborn smiles softly before smirking at Tsuna, "Look that is what a true boss should be. Not running away in terror."

Tsuna scoffs, "Yuni is always brave and strong what are you talking about."

Yuni shyly smiles at this, but touched, "But Uncle Reborn, I know other big and scary famiglias respect Tsuna-nii. Besides I am still little I don't think I am that strong and brave, Tsuna-nii."

"True," Tsuna looked thoughtful for a moment before he leans over to Yuni's eye level, "But I know your heart is your strongest point of all."

He ruffles her hair, smiling at the sight of small smile on her blushing face.

* * *

It was a long, terrible day, but the battle has finally been won.

There is no paperwork or pending horrors for Tsuna to face. Now he can finally lay down and take a nap on their Family room, a large living room where the guardians relax on their days off within the mansion. Most of his guardians were spread out either working on low level paperwork or video games or simply enjoying the quietness.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei jumps into the center of the room.

Tsuna sits up and rubs his eyes, "What are you so excited about, Big Brother?"

"NAITO CHOSE ME TO PREPARE FOR HIS EXTREME BACHELOR'S PARTY!"

There was a silence in the room until Lambo snaps out of it first.

"Why?! Why him?!" Whines Lambo, "I'm the party guru!"

Ryohei laughs boisterously, "HE EXTREMELY SAW HOW EXTREME I AM, LAMBO-CHAN!

"Stop calling me that! It's the Great Lambo!"

Tsuna nervously chuckles, remembering Ryohei's ideas being shot down when it was his own. He wonders if Ryohei would invite that one bear who beat him in a fighting video game again. Last time, Dino ran from the room after the bear took one look of his whip. Reborn chuckles something about just like old times. Tsuna was kind enough not to ask Dino for the full story.

* * *

"So," Dino began.

"So what?" Tsuna asks Dino as they walked around the Cavallone mansion. They just finished the weekly allied famiglia meeting with only the bosses. Tsuna started this a year after his reign as Vongola Decimo where all the fully allied famiglias bosses meet up together to socialize and rant off about their crazy subordinates' stupidities. Every time is a different famiglia who opens their mansion to hold the meeting and swore upon their honor and blood that there would be no trickery and whatever happens and said in such a meeting, stays in that meeting.

"Kyoya seems to be getting really fidgety," Dino nervously smiles.

"Fidgety?" Tsuna looks over Dino who gives him a strained smile. He sighs, "How many?"

"He broke 18 training rooms," Tsuna raises his eyebrows in surprise at the low number, but then Dino goes on, "the main garden, the back garden and Michael's tennis courts and—"

"Let me just send you a blank check," Tsuna sighs, cutting off Dino's long damage list.

"Relax Tsuna, I can pay for it," Tsuna stares at him with a twitching eye giving him a look that says, _Then why tell me the list at all then?!_

Dino laughs, "Just proving my point to give something different or figure out what is making Kyoya frustrated."

Tsuna wonders if Dino somehow picked up some of Reborn's mindreading abilities. Although he had not seen Kyoya for a while now with Kusakabe always sent in his place to drop of the mission reports. Maybe he is getting homesick since it has been a long time since Kyoya had done a personal checkup to Namimori.

By the time Kyoya finished reinserting his iron fist dictatorship over Namimori, Tsuna will able to send him to a long-term mission. This mission will only be done once the preparations of the newly discovered weaponry: box animals. Tsuna isn't sure what that consist of, but only by what Verde was willing to say. Kyoya would love the job to find these box animals. Power plus animals, it's just what Kyoya would love. As if the man wasn't scary enough.

* * *

The large birthday bash was in full swing. Reborn's portion was done extravagantly, leaving the Hitman smug. Once again, no one reached 100 points in the Vongola Birthday games. When it was time for Tsuna's part, he had to give a speech, thanking everyone for coming. The dinner turned into a Food War III when dessert was being served.

Thoughts of how much work into cleaning all this mess was put in hold as Tsuna watched everyone enjoyed the evening.

Speaking of enjoying the night, Tsuna chuckles as Yuni dragged him into the dance floor. She pulled him as she twirled and skipped to the side, dancing silly, urging Tsuna to do the same. The Vongola Decimo laughs and complies the ten year-old girl's wishes. People who watched cooed and laughs. Some even joined them. The dance floor began to crowd as more people joined, which Tsuna carried the little girl with him so she wouldn't get pushed around. Not to mention Gamma having his head, boss or no boss.

That is when he felt it. Tsuna whirled around and his eyes caught the closed eyed, white haired young man. He had a purple jagged tattoo under his left eye.

As if sensing him, the young man open his eyes and showed surprise. Tsuna felt like a last piece of the puzzle was fitted, but the result was not going to be pleasant.

He felt a tug from his hand. Tsuna broke the eye contact and looks down to see Yuni looking worried, "Yes?"

"I don't feel good," she looked so broken and frightened that Tsuna's eyes soften. He picks her up again, causing her to giggle.

"Let's see what your Uncle Reborn is up to!"

"Ok," then her eyes widen, "I almost forgot! Mother wanted me to give you this. She said you have to read it after the party is over."

Tsuna smiled, but felt a strong foreboding feeling coming from the letter. He placed it in his pants pocket with his free hand.

There was a slight explosion across the ballroom and a faint pink smoke was seen.

"Give Lambo grape candy!" Tsuna sighs although wondering why the child switched this time.

"Again?! This is the second time this week!" Seems like Hayato has it handled.

He walks with Yuni on hand toward Reborn. The young girl started to talk animatedly with Reborn.

In the background, Tsuna ignored the cut off crying from the familiar pink explosion going off again.

* * *

Few hours, shy from midnight, everyone in exception to Vongola's closest allies, left.

Suddenly Fuuta shouted, "Photo time!"

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused at this. More so when everyone while reluctant, seemed eager with the way they rushed for the best spot. The Arcobaleno, Varia, Cavallone and a couple other allied famiglias surrounded Tsuna and Reborn, who the latter jumped on his usual spot on Tsuna's shoulder.

Giannini took his camera out of his lab coat. Thank goodness that after so many years, Giannini no longer make defective inventions or even messed up with repairs. While he and Fuuta set it up, Tsuna looks around.

Xanxus was lounging on his new upgraded Royal Chair with Levi on one knee lifting a tray of the finest Whiskey with the rest of the Varia scattered around him, who some were trying to antagonized a certain loud guardian and easy going guardian. Dino was laughing as he dragged an annoyed Kyoya. I-Pin was whispering something to her serene master, who was in her arms while Lambo attempted to subtlety wrap his arms over I-Pin's shoulder. The rest of the Vongola guardians were eagerly trying to squish Tsuna. The Arcobaleno were around Yuni as if guarding her from possible attacks. Said girl was holding Tsuna's hand, smiling at her two favorite people.

The photo clicked loudly for a countdown. When camera flashed, Tsunayoshi Sawada felt like the luckiest man in the world. Not even a kick from Reborn after the photo was taken, can take off his largest smile of having all his precious people in one place.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: So happy...until it's not! Oh no, what problems could possibly happen?!  
Just for heads up, this story is going to be only three chapters long. Have a great day/night fellow readers and until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _Today is a lovely day and a better yesterday, but beware of_** _ **tomorrow, for it will be different than all the days put together.**_

 **Disclaimer: Nowhere in the past, present or future or any loop of time do I own KHR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
Something's wrong**

Another day in personally visiting a new famiglia into the Mafia world. The Vongola Decimo loved these visits to newly formed famiglias, especially if it meant to step out of the Vongola mansion. Yet this is something important personally for him. These visits tells him if the famiglias need help to survive this world or inform them of any lines they could and could not cross. It minimizes any misunderstandings down the road that causes people caught in between messes that could have easily prevented from getting hurt or killed.

Currently the Vongola Decimo boss isn't feeling very pleased. It's the fact how the Gesso famiglia was already a couple of years old, yet there has been no way to make an appointment to speak personally with the boss. Tsuna could understand starting a new famiglia is a lot of work, but there is something off about the Gesso boss from their distant interaction. For example currently, Byakuran just sat there eating marshmallows with his eyes closed, saying nothing, listening (hopefully) to Hayato stating the guidelines and whatnot. Not that Tsunayoshi wanted the young man say anything with his mouth full of fluffy treats.

"Do you have any questions?" Tsuna broke the silence after Hayato sat down again. He catches a glimpse of a red haired, glasses wearing young man who seems to be slightly older than him. He was taking notes of everything said. Either that or catching up on paperwork.

Byakuran puts down his bag and tilts his head curiously. Tsuna mentally prepares for his question. It seems to be something important.

"Can I have your Vongola rings?" Byakuran gives a sharp grin at Tsuna's barely concealed shock at his audacity. Normally, when a newly made famiglias or first meetings with bosses ask the same question, but only after they beat around the bush. Never it was done right off the bat.

"No deal," Tsuna quickly responded.

Byakuran shrugs as if amused, "Suit yourself, Tsuna~yoshi."

Tsuna ignore for the time being at the faint mental alarms at this and smiles politely, "If that is all, we will take our leave. You know how to reach us if you are having any problems. We can help to a certain degree."

"Of course! Maybe we will speak about an alliance, but first I need to do other _things_ before I am ready~" the Gesso boss grabs his marshmallow bag again and jumps up to stand.

The Vongola Decimo ignored the sudden chills that went down his spine as he stood up as well and puts on his coat, which Hayato grabbed from the back of his seat, "Wish you luck on your endeavors and have a good evening, Byakuran of Gesso."

"And you have a _good night_ Tsunayoshi of Vongola~"

* * *

The world has finally ended.

Surprise visitor and impolite Naito, actually call ahead!

Tsuna got over his shock after a minute the phone call ended and prepared for him. Extra food was made, his main maid had mysteriously given a nice vacation for her hard work and he cleared his desk from getting damaged by the Longchamp boss.

Hayato secretly pockets a couple of charms that ward off evil and stands casually next to Tsuna as Naito cheerfully enters the Boss' office and takes his seat in front of Tsuna's desk.

Without further ado, Naito digs in his tray of food with gusto and begins talking, "You should join us at Mafia Land! Pantera wants to get a tan or something. Not sure why she was packing a rope with a knot that suspiciously looks like a noose and guillotines with my name on them into her luggage…oh well!"

Hayato facepalm muttering something about being blind. Tsuna only chuckles, "I don't think I could. I still need to check some of our branches. It seems there has been some problems."

"Oh yeah! I heard about that!" Naito ignores his fork and spoon and went for the chopsticks to eat his spaghetti, "Chust tha ojah dwah, mwa nwa rejuits bwaly com bwak ajuve."

"Dang it Naito swallow your food before you choke!" Hayato looks away, slightly green. Naito laughs with his mouth open, still filled with food that flew across the desk. Tsuna mentally pats his own shoulder at his foresight to move all his work somewhere else. Then he eyes Hayato who was ready to off someone or throw up.

"Naito, please use your napkin."

Finally, the other mafia boss swallows his food and wipes off the sauce that even smeared his forehead, "As I tried to say before Haya-chan had a mental breakdown," at this Hayato hands shakily rises to strangle the man, but used the thin thread of self-control he had left to not follow through.

"Just the other day, my new recruits barely came back alive and had the senior members return in mid mission to bring them back. It wasn't pretty," Naito grabs a cookie and eyes it curiously before eating in one gulp. Once he belched, he waves his fork before stabbing it on his steak, "Also the companies I was sponsoring recently lost too much stock on America and some on European countries."

"It seems like a recent common problem. Some unknown person is buying everyone stuff, undermining Vongola," Hayato growls, no longer sickly green.

Tsuna knows how frustrated his storm was. Hayato prides himself in knowing everything and up to date of everything is going on, especially with Vongola. Only recently someone is hogging information and Tsuna and Hayato are having problems in fixing up any problems cropping up around the world.

"Well I'm off to set up things at Mafia Land with Ryohei-chan! I've heard Pantera would be coming by later in the week to talk with the girls or something," Naito stands up and gives them a very crushing hug each of the two men and waved them off.

Tsuna isn't sure if it was dread pooling in his stomach or disgust at the sight of the retreating fellow boss. Probably the latter when he turn his sight to the already chewed food left on his table caused by Naito. Even Lambo is better than that!

Guess it isn't the end of the world after all.

* * *

Tsuna was returning from another frustrating meeting. Lately the bosses had been demanding more protection or being disrespectful. It is somewhat understanding that some of the bosses are stressful since they had reasons to be furious. Some were being attacked by some unknown hitmen or even blown up via powerful dying will flames. Although he didn't like being accused of such attacks being one of the few powerful flame wielding famiglias.

Suddenly the car he was in skid on the empty road by the cliff. His driver cursed and guided the bumping car to the upcoming shoulder next to the cliff face, off the road in case if another car passes by. Tsuna looks through the window to see what damage the car suffered, mindful at the possibility of a sniper being the cause.

The chauffeur checks for his pistol and carefully steps out the car to check any damages. Once he was sure everything was alright, he steps next to Tsuna's window, "Master Vongola, please forgive me. It seems like the road was damaged by yesterday's rockslide and it was yet to be fixed and caused damaged to the tires."

Tsuna hums, "Can it be fixed?"

The chauffeur looks sheepish, "Afraid not. I meant to change the backup tire this morning, but since we were running late, I have forgotten."

"Can't be helped, then. Better to call for a pick-up crew or whatever you deem fit," Tsuna smiles to calm the flustered man.

"As you wish Master Vongola," the man frowns as he raises his phone trying to get signal and kept walking farther down the road to get a signal. Tsuna sighs and leans back on his seat. He takes in a breath, then releases it before repeating it for the next couple of minutes.

His eyes snap open when he felt a foreign presence nearby. Tsuna slowly looks out the window, while putting on his gloves, without activating his flames. He realizes his chauffeur was no longer visible. The Vongola boss mentally groans, _This is a perfect time to commit a crime right here, possibly kidnapping or assassination. Terrific._

Suddenly someone taps the window across his seat. Tsuna quickly summons his flames and was a split second of shooting them when he catches a familiar red haired man raising his hands up in the air in panic.

He slowly lowers down his flamed hand and releases a pulse to search for any other foreign presence. He only senses the red-haired man with glasses and with dread, didn't sense his chauffeur.

Tsuna eyes the panicked young man in suspicion.

"Your chauffeur is fine, but I had to knock him out because I really, really need to talk to you," His green eyes widen as Tsuna raises his flamed fist back up. Now that he looks more at the other man, Tsuna cannot help there is something familiar about him. Like he seen him once before and it wasn't the last meeting with Byakuran.

"Why?"

"I, I—" then the young man bends over and holds his stomach in deep pain.

In reflex Tsuna drops his hand and then puts it back up quickly, mentally berating himself at dropping his guard. Fortunately, it seems the young man really was in pain. He sighs and steps out of the car.

Once the young man noticed Tsuna was was a couple of steps away, the former squeaks and slides down with his back against the cliff wall, "Please don't kill me! I really need to talk to you!"

"What is it?" Tsuna crosses his arms and crouches down on the young man's level. He can feel something in his intuition shifting as he stares at the other young man. It was hard to tell if it was a good thing or not.

"Just for the record. I cannot do much and I'll try to minimize the future damages as much as I can," Tsuna narrows his eyes at the other man's words, tensed for any surprise attacks, but he has a feeling that isn't what the other is trying to hint at.

"Once you are ready and all hope is lost, call me," the red-haired glasses wearing young man's hand shook as he took out a small card.

Tsuna eyes it for a moment before accepting it and reads it to himself, "Shoichi Irie?"

He flips the card, but nothing was on it. Confused, Tsuna looks up and gaps in surprise. The young man was gone.

Tsuna stands up and dusts off his dusty slacks. He was just about to return to the car when he hears a shout behind him, "Master Vongola! We're in luck! Master Hayato was nearby!"

Tsuna turns and opens his mouth only to hear a high screech.

"JUUDAIME! WHY IN NAME OF UMAS ARE YOU OUTSIDE YOUR CAR?!" Then as if realizing something, Hayato sharply turns to the chauffeur, "AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE JUUDAIME'S SIGHT!"

The chauffeur splutters out a bunch of apologies, mentioning something about willing to go to Vindice to regain his honor. Tsuna rolls his eyes at this then turns to stare at the card in his hand.

Tsuna casually asks to distract Hayato, "Who is Shoichi?"

Hayato stops berating the older man and slowly looks at Tsuna. The Vongola boss mentally groans at the blank face his right-hand man made.

"Calm down, Hayato. I just remembered something and realized I don't know much about the Gesso's subordinates."

Hayato still stares at him blankly and slowly takes out his phone.

"Hayato," Tsuna called out again, but was still ignored, "Don't you dare."

He took a step forward, while the chauffeur crying at the side of the road. As for Hayato, he speed dials a certain guardian.

"HAYATO!" Tsuna ran to take the phone from Hayato. Unfortunately, the call was answered.

Dodging miraculously from Tsuna, Hayato quickly said, "Lambo, I give you permission to blow up Juudaime's room."

There was an answering whoop before the line died. Tsuna drops on his knees almost in the same position as the chauffeur. Tsuna tugs his hair in frustration. It seems he couldn't distract his overprotective guardian fast enough.

"Next time stay in your car," Hayato puts away the phone.

* * *

Tsuna stretches his arms, feeling the slight popping from his shoulders as he walked to the Science Division of Vongola. He wonders if he will catch Fuuta free to go out eat ice cream. It has been a long time he had hang out with his little brother. Lambo may be available, but he isn't talking to him now. The Vongola boss had to sleep in the couch of his office thanks to the insane, fun house room of his. He was actually begged by a couple of the younger staff for permission to play inside.

He wonders if he should've charged admission.

"Vongola!" Putting down his arms down, Tsuna turns to see Giannini rushing toward him. He nods at him and greets him with a smile once the older man reached him.

"Thank goodness I found you. I was about to head over your office," Giannini explained and guided the Vongola boss toward his station, "Fuuta was here earlier, but I had him go to another section of the division to pick up a couple of things for that new project Verde hinted on."

Tsuna huffs a slight laugh. He knows by hint, it meant the lightning Arcobaleno gave them a couple of plans that left his Science Division zombies by the time they decode the heavily, complex coded file.

"Maybe tonight or tomorrow, I will have the basic plans for the box animals that Verde send as part of the same message of the coded file," Giannini's face brightens up excited, "There is so much we don't know and I'm still not sure what most of it means. Although we did decode enough to shed light on our previous project of the flame rings."

"Really? How many trials have you done already?" Tsuna smiles at the sheepish look of Giannini.

"A couple, but it almost ready for a real trial run. Maybe one of your guardians, who are free of course, can come by and check it out."

The Vongola boss nods, "Of course. Do you have specific flame type ring ready or is it free for all?"

Giannini frowns and takes a seat on his chair to look through the computer, "Well we have a couple of cloud rings ranging in different class levels. As for the rest, they're the highest level of all the flames."

Tsuna grins, "I bet Kyoya would love to try out new weaponry."

Giannini nervously laughs, but frowns as he checks a new message that popped up. He clicks on it and frowns, "Vongola, it seems the Bovinos mainframe has been breached. They're not sure what was being looked for."

"Really?" Tsuna frowns and takes out his phone, "Better send Lambo and Hayato along with one of your people to personally check it out. Only if they approve us to check it out."

Recently, his allies have been leery of letting anyone outside of their famiglias going to their own mansions that even the weekly meeting with the boss are postponed until further notice. It was a shame, but a bad telling how the Mafia is getting worse. Hopefully it's one of these recession periods that eventually everything gets better.

"They said it's alright," Giannini looks back at Tsuna in worry, "As soon as possible will be great."

Tsuna mentally cursed, _It must be very serious then._

"Alright then, I will check who is available and send Lambo latest before dinner time. Also, once we finalize the final preparations of the box animals, I'll start freeing up Kyoya's schedule for the next phase."

"You do that, Vongola," Giannini dries off the sweat on his brow with a small handkerchief, not eager to make contact with the Cloud guardian, even in a good day.

Tsuna pats his shoulder and smiles, "I'll try to have others nearby or even myself, if I escape my nemesis."

"Reborn?" Giannini blinks.

"Paperwork, but don't tell Reborn I said that," Giannini nervously laughs.

Tsuna leaves the Science Division, absentmindedly rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Hayato grumbles at Tsuna in the safety of the Vongola's main office, "The nerves of those new famiglias. Seriously as if these rings were mere trinkets used for bartering alliances or something."

Tsuna would have pointed out that Hayato was being paranoid especially the fact he keeps bringing that conversation up again. This time he was silent. For some reason the Vongola boss cannot help remember his meeting with Byakuran even if it has been weeks since he last spoken with the Gesso boss. He fears what does that mean. Yet the Gesso were still a new famiglia especially compared with other famiglias. And don't get him started with Shoichi. Turns out the guy was from Namimori. He wonders if he ever cross paths with the guy.

"—Todd famiglia were one of the many killed during an unexpected attack on 3 warships in the Mediterranean Sea. What was even odder was that the Vindice stepped in and took the attacker," Hayato reported startling Tsuna out of his reverie.

"Really? Hold on, are you saying only one person did this?" Tsuna barely caught Mukuro silently appeared, but didn't point him out to his unaware right hand man, "Did you find out if this person is allied to any famiglia or organization?"

"I didn't have much luck with finding a lot of information. Everything is hush-hush, but only that it was done by some strange humanoid creature!" Tsuna chuckles at the familiar glint on his right hand man's eye.

He turns his attention to reads over the reports on his desk, _Strange. The problems are increasing more so around the smaller bases near our allies…_

"Wish I can sent you to look deeper, but we still need the check the other Vongola bases," Tsuna frowns for a moment and smiles, "I also need to send Takeshi to check over to Namimori. It has been a while since he seen his Dad."

"What about you, Tsuna-sama?" Hayato whispers, but Tsuna didn't hear him, too focused on writing notes to find the other reports that went with the ones he has presently for more information, "Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna looks up at Hayato, looking a little lost from reading too fast and too much. He tried to focus on the present, "Sorry. What was your question?"

Hayato sighs with a hint of amusement, "You should take a break too."

Tsuna's frown quickly turned mischievous. He stands up, putting down his fountain pen, "Well, if you insist, then I will!"

"After I send in the Sword-Idiot," Hayato shakes his head when Tsuna sits back down with a pout.

Hayato leaves the office in amusement at Tsuna muttering something, "Hayato is so mean lately."

Once he was sure Hayato was really gone, Tsuna's sobers up. The Vongola boss turns to the shadowed corner near the bookshelf, "What's the report, Mukuro? Do you know who it was?"

Mukuro appears faintly for a moment at the area Tsuna was staring then reappears next to Tsuna's desk. "Not sure what _it_ was. I am after all locked too tight to know who else bunked with me, Tsunayoshi~"

Tsuna places his fist under his chin and waited with a pointed look.

Mukuro chuckles, "My, aren't you being cute! Although you are right to be wary of that new Millifiore. There is something _fishy_ going on there."

"Millifiore?" Tsuna sits up. He had read just few days ago of the new list of all the known famiglias and most of the hidden ones. He has yet heard of this one.

"Previously known as the Gesso. Just this morning they changed their name after merging with the Giglio Nero. It would be announced and spread out to the world by evening or afternoon by what they are planning next."

Tsuna's clasps hands were over his mouth as he thinks for a moment. _Gesso again. This is getting too suspicious._

The Decimo still remembers the letter of a deep apology from Aria about a possibility of not renewing their alliance and not to communicate with them until further notice. Reborn was furious and went on looking for his fellow Arcobaleno to figure out what is going on. Tsuna in the other hand trusts Aria that she must had a reason to do so. That is until few days ago, after Aria's death, the Vongola and Giglio Nero alliance officially broke. Reborn didn't take that well either and hadn't spoken to Tsuna since.

How strange such an alliance between a new minted famiglia with an old, reserve famiglia made almost as if hastily and no warning.

Frowning, he looks up to ask what are they planning next, but stares at Mukuro, who moved to sit on his desk with a leg crossed over. The illusionists tuts at him, "My, my, Tsunayoshi. However will I able to possess a body like yours, if you don't take care of it."

"Illusion or not, Mukuro, I do have a policy of any of you sitting on my desk," Tsuna deadpans. He doesn't like anyone messing with his system he has going on his desk. He barely getting the hang of controlling his paperwork.

Mukuro's smile turns fixed and slides off the desk as if he planned it all along, "Oh before I forget, you should bring the cavalry to a certain brother who our mutual bird denies calling his teacher."

Tsuna face darkens, "I see. Well best send whoever is not in a mission then. By the way, don't forget to visit Chrome. It has been too long since your last visit."

Mukuro stares at Tsuna to something close to curiosity in silence for a long second before smirking, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Tsuna made sure Dino was fine with the back up he sent from an ambush that came out of nowhere. As for the Bovino situation, Hayato said it would take him a couple of days to check everything. It was a shame Fuuta was chosen to go as well. Tsuna sighs and returns his attention to Kyoko and Haru sparring. Bianchi had invited him to come see how far they have come along.

Then Onii-san burst through the training room doors. Bianchi doesn't look up from her fight with the two young women.

"Big Brother?" Tsuna asks when he caught the furious look of his Sun guardian.

" **May. I. Have. A. Word**?" Ryohei said in such a normal tone that it rather frighten the Vongola boss. Especially the lack of extreme.

"Sure…" He turns to Bianchi, "Look for me later in case I don't return before you finished."

"Right," Bianchi responded offhandedly focusing on the young women sparring, but Tsuna knew she did heard him, "A little higher and more force on that pivot or you will slip on that turn!"

Tsuna mentally prepares himself and half-hoped Kyoko at least told her brother something about her training.

By the look of the crossed armed stormy look of his big brother, no such luck. _Kyoko! You promised you will tell him!_

Naturally Tsuna checks for any exits and mentally calculates which exit will make the quickest getaway. Unfortunately, he never did get a chance to use any of them.

"Since when has Kyoko been this involved?!" Ryohei slams Tsuna harshly against the wall.

Ignoring the slight pressure on his throat, Tsuna answers as calmly as possible, "I made sure and explain with details of the consequences of such decision. She and Haru still wanted to go through with it."

Ryohei glares Tsuna for a moment longer and drops him. Tsuna casually fixes his collar, trying not to rub his sore throat.

"I would have extremely appreciated a warning, Sawada."

Tsuna hid a wince at the formality of his big brother, "Please forgive me for such oversight."

"And don't you forget it to the extreme!" Ryohei grins and Tsuna returns it with a small smile before he groans in pain of being punched at.

Tsuna bends over, blearily staring in disbelief at the smoking fist of Ryohei, "Onii-san…?"

"Good, still conscious then, extreme little brother. That was my fist of love to the extreme!"

The door opens and a dark short haired woman stares at the sight of Tsuna wincing while straightening up and Ryohei beaming at the visitor.

"Really, Ryohei?" Hana sighs, "Anyways, Sawada, I've brought my dear husband's mission report. You know, I would have appreciated if _someone_ gave me at least a warning before being abandoned in our anniversary to go off and prepare Longchamp's bachelor's party."

The Vongola Sun guardian, scratches his nose with a nervous laugh, "Well I better extremely go now, so I get back sooner, extremely love you Hana~"

With a quick kiss on her cheek, leaving Hana with a slight blush on her cheeks, Ryohei disappeared.

"Not sure why I even agreed to marry the man," Hana sighs again and passes over the file to Tsuna who by now recovered.

"Same can be said agreeing this job," Tsuna eyes the report in his hand with loathing.

"Love is blind, but let's not be too stupid about it," Hana looks over at the glass window, showing Kyoko and Haru listening Bianchi's pointers.

"You sure you don't want to join in with them?" Tsuna asks, hesitating in checking the file.

Hana huffs, "Not my cup of tea. Words are just as strong as any extreme punch."

Tsuna grins at her slip. The young woman catches his smile and narrows her eyes at him, "Watch it, _Boss._ I can easily get you bankrupt and regret nothing."

"I know you will," Tsuna shrugs, but looks back at Kyoko and Haru with a thoughtful look, ignoring Bianchi.

"Got over them, didn't you?" Hana whispers. Tsuna turns to her in confusion.

"Be glad that _baby_ ," she shivers at the thought of a certain hitman, "doesn't know yet, lest you would be set up to be part of a dating scam."

Tsuna takes a step back from Hana in horror, "Hana! Please don't ever say that again! What if Reborn hears you?!"

* * *

All of his guardians were out, which was rare since even Hayato stayed behind and keep him company or threaten him when he tried to escape his office. Kyoya has yet to return to get his new mission with the Box animal research, Ryohei was preparing for next week's Naito's bachelor's party, Lambo was with Hayato along with Fuuta at the Bovinos, Reborn who knows what mission he took. Mukuro and Chrome were still infiltrating in search of the one behind the strange attacks. Since there was no one to stop him from taking a break, Tsuna decided to send a message to Takeshi who had recently taken a couple of months vacation back to Japan when he hears a familiar knock.

"Come in!" He beams at Fuuta's appearance through his office door. He wonders what kind of crazy excuse he should make to take an early break to spend time with his younger brother. Either that or go the suicide route of finishing up all the paperwork as fast as he can with no restrooms breaks or food.

Then he saw Giannini's worried look walking next to Fuuta.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna leans forward and signals them to take a seat. He tries not to let yet another headache sidetrack him from this conversation. What other possible news there could there be since it had been a couple of days before they had last seen each other.

"Not sure…but we have been getting some weird readings from our machine. One of the places we could pinpoint was in France, Hong Kong and some abandoned island on the coast," Giannini fiddles with his hands.

"Also, Verde is staying for a bit. Something about being outside is making him sick or something," Fuuta gave him a questioning look.

Tsuna solemnly nods, "He is always welcome here. As long as he doesn't start messing around by getting unwilling subjects."

Giannini nervously laughs, but it cut off by the sound of glass breaking from the hallway.

The three young men ran out of the office to see I-Pin crouched down with shattered glass scattered around her. She was holding something tightly. Sensing their stares, the young girl looks up. Tsuna became very worried by her tear-stained face and worried wrinkle on brow.

"What's wrong, I-Pin?" Fuuta asks as he slowly walks toward her.

"Get the hospital staff ready," I-Pin shakily stands up, "I—I had to run…master isn't…something's wrong."

The girl only walked a couple of steps, before her legs crumbled. Tsuna barely caught her. That is when he sees in her arms was Fon, who looks very pale and gasping for breath. Tsuna looks up at Giannini who nods. The scientist quickly calls the Hospital wing.

"May I carry him, I-Pin?" Tsuna whispers at the high-strung girl. She shakes her head and her grip tightens. He sighs, "How about if Fuuta carry Fon and I help you walk with us. That way you don't get separated."

The girl bits her lip in worry. She looks down at her master. He looks like he was getting worse. With a nod and a pained look, I-Pin reluctantly relinquishes her hold of her master to Fuuta. Tsuna moves to stand in front of I-Pin to get her on his back. With a slight tremble, Tsuna stands up once the young girl wraps her arms around his neck.

They rushed passed panicked maids and butlers and Kyoya, who just arrived from his mission. The Cloud guardian shows a hint of worry to see his boss run with I-Pin on his back and the urgency the two others running next him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Yep something is definitely wrong (of course some of us knows why). Upcoming next more trouble will come to pass and tragedies began to fall like the rain in a monsoon with no sun within sight. Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Turns out this is going to be four-chapter long story…  
Things are getting serious and the clock is ticking away. Would they able to catch on fast or would it be too late?**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3  
Falling Fast To Oblivion**

Tsuna rubs his forehead in exhaustion. The past two days they had been trying to figure out what knocked out Fon. He seemed to be in a light coma that lasted until this morning. The storm Arcobaleno woke up, but he seemed very confused and worried about his missing pet.

He would have stayed longer to get the full story, but he just had reports of the Nuevo famiglia asking for urgent back up. While the famiglia is fairly new compare to the old famiglias stationed in Italy, it was still powerful. Yet something or an unknown enemy is cutting down all their resources.

The Vongola boss hopes the Varia would figure out what is going on.

 _Speaking of_ , Tsuna stared Squalo, who practically crashes into his office. The Varia second in command must be on edge by how he shouted louder than usual, and one can almost say a bit panicked.

"VOI! WE ARE WE BEING SENT TO THAT AMERICAN PLACE?! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG OVER THERE!"

"Squalo?" Tsuna stares at him with his hands folded on his desk.

Squalo looks at him, debating to say anything before grunting out in a lower volume, as if paining him to admit, "Its Mammon. Doesn't say anything, but that knife brat prince is getting too sloppy as of late."

"Really?" The Vongola sky looks at the exhausted second in command of the Varia.

"Dumb brat caused nothing but trouble ever since those two returned from the France mission along with a new crazy apprentice," Squalo looks pained and annoyed when he mentioned the last part.

Tsuna froze at hearing the country, "Where did you say?"

Now that he thinks about it, I-Pin mentioned she was visiting Hong Kong with her master for spring break and doesn't Verde have a couple of labs in abandoned islands. Somehow those Arcobaleno are sick in different levels of seriousness

Squalo's stands up and points his sword hand at Tsuna, "VOI! WHAT DO YOU KNOW, MINI BOSS?!"

"Just give me a copy of that mission briefing," Squalo glares at him darkly, but Tsuna understands the need to know any possible attacks to their family, "Recently my science division found some strange anomalies near that area."

"There is a slight chance something is targeting the Arcobaleno," Tsuna takes out his phone and sends a quick message to Reborn to call him later in the day when possible.

Without looking up, Tsuna cautions, "Keep an eye out on your illusionist. This means there is something big going on and I will have this as one of our most important priorities."

Squalo eyes at him warily, "How many?"

Tsuna sets his phone face down on his desk, "Known, two are down in the Hospital wing in vary levels of sickness."

"Make that three," Hayato puts in as he came into the office.

"Three? Who's the third?!" Tsuna hisses at the increasing headache-now migraine.

If Hayato noticed, he didn't comment as he explained, "Skull was out cold, and Mafia Land is destroyed. Surprisingly it wasn't done by the crazy stunt baby. Wish it were though."

This only spelled trouble. The last time that place was destroyed was thanks to the fight of Skull and themselves.

"VOI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DESTROYED?!"

"Bombed, obliviated, like freaking Atlantis sunk into nothingness," Hayato drops a file and photos spilled, showing no sign of land anywhere except of bodies and who knows what else floating on the sea.

"What?" Tsuna stares in horror. Then Hayato's shoulder slumped with a sorrow look. That seemed rather ominous…

Hayato couldn't look at his boss, "I had to send a search party since there were missing famiglias. One of them was the Longchamp including their boss."

"What about Onii-san?" Tsuna asks in worry. He remembers Ryohei mentioning something about preparing Naito's Bachelor's party and guesses it must have been Mafia Land.

"Turf-Top? Last I heard, he was busy healing everyone. I was near Hana when she got his call. Furious like you wouldn't believe, not that I blame her," Hayato rubs his forehead. As if remembering something, the Storm guardian drops another folder from inside his dusted coat on Tsuna's desk.

Absentmindedly Tsuna opens the files and reads over it, ignoring the two right hand men in his office. He was able to understand that the Bovino's are now on board in making better weaponry of what is to come, despite that Tsuna doesn't wish to have a possible war in his hands. Yet for some reason his eyes linger on the TYL! Bazooka upgrade proposal.

* * *

Tsuna turns to Reborn in confusion who only smirks at him. He quickly looks away and tried to pretend nothing is going to go wrong.

Spread across the training room was what is considered a rare sight. All his guardians were present, who so far hadn't pick a fight with each other. Kyoko and Haru were present as well as Basil and a couple of Vongola subordinates who are not part of the mission rooster.

At the center of the room was the baby with dark hair with a flamed scar on her right cheek, glaring murderously at everyone in the room. Next to her was the blond haired similar sized baby with a gentle smile on his face, staring at her.

"Alright you maggots! For those who are stupid enough not to read the memo, I am Lal Mirch, you're your worst nightmare, and killer of lazy idiots who wastes my time. Today, I along with this newbie, will check if you are up to par. The world is not kind as of late and we don't have time to bury any one of you idiots!"

"You are to defeat one of us or die trying, kora!" Colonnello smirks at their dark looks.

Everyone reared up and summoned their flames and waited for the signal of attack.

"Begin!" Lal shouts and Tsuna mentally wonders if the training room would survive at the sudden spike of killer intent and full force of the everyone's dying will flame attacks.

For some reason his eyes lingered at Lambo, who earlier in the day had complained about someone destroying his bazooka and had to wait a couple of weeks to replace it, despite of no longer using the time bullets with it.

Tsuna weaves around the attacks of his fellow guardians and tried to find an opening to attack Lal, but he finds none. He catches a distant shouting, farther from everyone.

"—better than someone who keeps fainting!" Reborn shots at Colonnello, "Chaos shot!"

"Maximum Burst!" Colonnello shots his rifle and extinguishes Reborn's attack, forcing Hayato and Ryohei who were too close to dodge with a loud curse.

Tsuna flies around the debris and took advantage at the distraction to punch Colonnello only to change his offense to defense at Lal's sudden attack. He mentally curses and waits for any opening only for Lal to shout, "Time's up!"

Everyone hits the floor and takes a breather, while Mukuro and Kyoya silently swore they will finish their fight later.

While the Vongola boss catches his breath, he steals a glance at Lal who barely hides her worry. He follows her stare and realizes then at the paleness of Colonnello. Turns out his gentle smile to Lal wasn't gentle at all, but weak.

Another Arcobaleno has fallen sick.

* * *

The Vongola boss waves off Dino to go on ahead to the Vongola mansion with Romario, saying he would catch up in a bit.

Tsuna isn't feeling like returning to the mansion and be greeted by the heavy air of melancholy and worry. The Vongola boss knows he should bringing up the morale, but right now he isn't feeling something he now having difficulty to.

He just returned from yet another talk of a Don complaining about the sudden growing power of Millifiore. He mutters something about a young Iris taking four of his scientists.

The sharp spike of a strong headache caught him in such surprise that Tsuna barely hold back a groan in that meeting. If Dino hadn't slammed his hand on the desk, sympathizing with the boss, he would have been mistaken his physical pain with being annoyed with the other boss.

He enters the small café to order a calming tea. It was no surprise to find a certain short haired white-haired man with small glasses, hidden at the corner of the shop.

There were times, though rarely, when Tsuna felt the world on his shoulder became unbearable and Reborn isn't nearby, he always finds himself walking in this shop and finding Kawahira.

It was odd in their first meeting. It was only a year after Tsuna became boss and felt overwhelmed by everything and decided to walk around town. He passed by this very shop, which was one of the rare ones that offered a large variety of teas. He wouldn't have noticed if his eyes happened to meet Kawahira's when he was outside drinking tea.

There was something about the man that left not quite uneasiness nor comfort, yet Tsuna always feels a strange pull toward the man.

Currently Kawahira was eating a hot bowl of noodles. Tsuna took a seat in front of the older man and gave his order by the passing waitress. The Vongola boss waits to be served in the quiet, nearly empty shop.

They sat in silence until the waitress places Tsuna's tea on the table. He nods in thanks and lifts the cup to blow on it, "I never wanted this, but if it means to save my family, I'll do anything."

Kawahira waits until they were left alone once more to say, "Sometimes one has to makes sacrifices for the best of the world."

Tsuna stares at the faint shadowed reflection on his tea cast by ceiling lights overhead, "Let the world burn, for all I care."

Kawahira only hums.

Tsuna snorts feeling the other man had more words, but not willing to say.

"I do have a question for you that I had been meaning to ask you," Tsuna's eyes flashes, "What are you up to?"

"Eating my noodles," Kawahira gave him a blank smile.

"Sure," Tsuna took another sip of his warm tea before he waves off a fly that tried to get near his cooling tea.

"Best you drink while it's hot. A cold tea will not taste the same. Besides, it would lessen the amount of attacks if there is nothing left to fight for," Kawahira reaches for his tea again and takes another sip.

Tsuna was about to roll his eyes when he stares at his right hand.

"I wonder what happens when I break the Vongola rings," Tsuna thought out loud.

At this, Kawahira chokes on a noodle and quickly thumps his chest. Tsuna was unimpressed. The guy was always dramatic. Just last month the older man was lamenting over his spill tea that was almost finished, only grinning mischievously after the waitress left, when she offered him a free cup for his troubles.

Speaking of tea, Kawahira drinks some to help swallow the caught food, "My, the young have no respect for old relics."

Tsuna narrows his eyes in suspicion. There was something not right with Kawahira and Tsuna cannot put a finger how so, " _Who_ are you?"

"Funny, you are the first to catch on," he slurps the rest of his meal before standing up, "Tsunayoshi Sawada, no matter what world, you always make the largest ripples. _Maybe_ you might lead another you to finish what had never done before."

Tsuna frowns, but the bell rang in the nearly empty shop. When Kawahira's face brightens, Tsuna turns around to what caught the older man's attention.

"It's time for me to prepare what is to come as you should as well. Remember it takes three for the end before everything starts anew."

Tsuna turns back around in confusion only to find Kawahira gone. Tsuna rolls his eyes and drink the rest of his tea. He puts his hand under his chin and looks out the window and sees Kyoya waiting outside.

He sighs. Every single time he sneaks out, Hayato tends to send the other guardians out to get him back since he himself still has a lot of work to do.

Except this time, he can feel the irritation levels very high from his Cloud guardian. The Vongola boss quickly tips the waitress and stepped outside, "Kyoya?"

"The storm baby took a turn to the worse. I-Pin is upset. The cow is being too annoying," he glared at the blinking incoming message from his Vongola Cloud phone.

* * *

Fon is no longer waking up, barely eating as he seems to fade away. Tsuna had Fuuta, Giannini working hard with Verde to figure out what this strange illness that even effected the Lightning Arcobaleno.

In the meantime, Shamal is doing his best, despite his claims being not having poor I-Pin upset. Tsuna would have believed him, but when Bianchi visits, the doctor is splitting his time between making sure he is making Fon comfortable and helping with the cure with the others.

Speaking of Bianchi, Tsuna looks at her as she comforts the doll-like manner of Pantera. Just after news of the Longchamp disappearance was released, the wife-to-be screamed.

Tsuna isn't sure what to feel about hearing such agony cry, but he was somewhat glad she was in the mansion picking out napkins with the other women in Vongola when she found out.

"At first I really wanted to kill him after our second meeting. For in our first meeting he almost killed me by drowning me in the kiddie pool when we went to Mafia Land with our parents. After a while, it became a game of trying to kill N-naito."

Tsuna leans against the wall next to the smaller living rooms, fiddling with his ring.

"How many more?" Tsuna whispers. He blinks when his ring glowed for a moment. He narrows his eyes and quickly goes to his room.

* * *

He was very surprised to meet his ancestor in such a way. It has been a couple of years since he last saw him in his trials. The man just looked at him for a long time before disappearing with grim acceptance.

Tsuna is almost afraid of what Primo saw in his heart.

Once he calmed his nerves or as much as he can be overseeing possibly everyone's lives in a turmoil world, Tsuna walks silently through the hallway. He found himself slowly pushing his office door, not eager to going back to work. To his surprise, Reborn stood in the middle of Tsuna's desk with his back turned.

Recently, Reborn has been very quiet and odder still was the lack of his infamous smirk when he turns to face his ex-student, "It's official. Someone is out for the Arcobaleno."

Tsuna was afraid of that, but still unsure how is this possible. His steps were silent, even on the carpet with the insignia of Vongola shield. He slides into his cold seat. His eyes met Reborn who the latter finally figure out how to say his next words.

"Mammon is barely functioning, Skull is not fun anymore, Colonnello looks like a withering plant, Lal is closing off more than she was before and Verde disappeared."

Tsuna clenches on the pen he just reached for, "Do you know where?"

Reborn snorts and walks to the other edge of Tsuna's desk, "Who knows? He probably able to pin point the source and went to look for research. You know how that guy is with his narrow focus."

"We are not strong if we are not together, Reborn. We should get everyone—"

Reborn scoffs, "You shouldn't be afraid over a little sickness. Don't be so overdramatic, Boss."

Tsuna looks pointedly, worried at the pale green of Leon and the faint shaking on Reborn's tight, little fists. He didn't say nothing though, knowing when to pick his battles.

For the rest of the evening, almost going to part of the night, Reborn and Tsuna debate how to slow down the growing power of Millifiore. The fact Byakuran kept outright asking for the Vongola rings, just made everything suspicious.

Russians are on the fence and the neutral families are joining mostly out of fear. The Bovino famiglia are working hard in helping with the Science Division in creating flame rings since they are getting too powerful.

"At this rate I might even destroy the rings before he even thinks in getting them by force," Tsuna darkly mutters.

"Dame-Tsuna, please don't break priceless heirlooms. Enough that most of the mansion is destroyed. What are you going to leave for your heir as your legacy?"

Tsuna scowls, "You are not going to nag me in getting married now of all days, are you?"

"Worth a try," Reborn smirks at Tsuna's outrage. Tsuna tried not to let the memory of something similar he had with Hana, although he wonders what was she hinting at.

Reborn stared at him that Tsuna panicked internally that the baby hitman was on to him. Fortunately, Bianchi chose that moment to enter his office.

"Ready for the mission, Tsunayoshi," Bianchi grins at him.

Tsuna forgot to breath for a second, then he bends over in pain at Reborn's smirk, satisfied in finally landing a hit after almost a year of Tsuna dodging them.

"Agh! Glad you recovered," Tsuna breath out before pushing the folder toward Bianchi. Carefully, the Vongola don straightened up and waved them off, "Go on, on your honeymoon or something. I still have work to do than see you do kissing faces."

He wondered at the strange look Bianchi made, but Reborn chuckles and jumps into Bianchi's arms.

"We'll send you a postcard. Maybe even an empty box."

Once they left and the door to his office closed, Tsuna slumps down on his chair and spin a little. The young man leans back and looks out of his window.

"As if I am willing to have a family when one could die at any time," Tsuna mutters.

* * *

The present Vongola subordinates, who were team leaders were spread around the meeting table, if not on the dropped down screen for those still in the field were meeting with tenth boss of Vongola. Most of the Vongola tenth generation guardians were present.

They had seen the reports on the Varia not only getting attack by the Millifiore, which they finally verify who exactly been attacking their allies and neutral famiglias left and right, but one of their own subordinate from the Science section betrayed them in mid-battle. By the video footage, the betrayal has been long coming and Xanxus has been beyond furious that for the time being went on radio silence to hunt down any other traitors in their division.

Tsuna hisses in a low volume to not bother the others read the reports and make notes of inputs that they knew the Vongola don would ask later, "I will not have civilians and children fighting battles they are not meant to fight."

Lambo stands up and shouts, "I am no longer a child! I am a guardian of Vongola and you cannot keep me here!"

"Says the guy who keeps losing his ring," mutters Hayato. The Storm guardian casually pulls down the Lightning guardian, without looking away from writing notes.

Lambo holds his retort aimed for Hayato for once, instead grumbled a bit too loudly about how he wasn't allowed to join at the front lines, facing those Millifiore cowards.

Tsuna fervently turns to glare at him, but seeing the defiance on the youngest guardian and the fact that he needs more people if not experience on the field, he sighs. After all, somehow Lambo would sneak in, dragging I-Pin who decided that she would be civilian and would join if one asks her to.

"Fine, you will be in Hayato's team," Lambo just grins, thankfully mature enough not to cheer or gloat about it, even if Hayato isn't really going to be amid the fighting.

Hayato scowls, "You better follow my orders or else so help me—!"

The Vongola boss ignores his threats as the rest of the team leaders gave updates from their missions. Things were looking grim. Then one of the blank screens where Takeshi was strangely absent, showed up, but no image was coming up.

Worried, Tsuna hissed for silence and quickly reworked the image to only show audio.

Takeshi shouts in broken voice, "—those bast*rd killed him! He's gone!"

"Takeshi, who's gone?" Tsuna worried, since he last checked, Takeshi was in Japan and there was no news of anyone let alone the Millifiore being near there.

"He's gone and is my fault. Pops dead…."

Tsuna forgets to breath. Absentmindedly he realizes the silenced room exploded, screaming for revenge.

"Boss!" Mochida snaps him out of it and looks at him in mix horror and fury, "Hana Sasagawa just sent over information of Millifiore sneaking into Japan and…only the restaurant suffered all their attacks."

"If you send anyone to have an eye on Japan, I offered my team and myself to be stationed in Namimori," Mochida looks at Tsuna with a hard look.

Tsuna falters, but then narrows his eyes, "Fine. Send me daily reports. I don't care if it says nothing, but Nezu strolling by, complaining about today's youth," _Just to know you're alright_ left unspoken.

He wonders how he would tell Kyoya that his town was attacked and lost an important resident. The Vongola boss tried not the get his feelings surfaced in front of everyone _, There will be time to mourn, but I need to find out who attack to make plans for it to never happen again!_

"Any other problems I should know about?" Tsuna asks sharply, internally wincing in letting his frustration out like this. Especially at the sight of his guardians wincing and the sudden silence of his team leaders.

"Let's just take a 30-minute break," Tsuna fought the urge to rub his forehead in front of his subordinates, "Those online, if you would not be returning, send me an email of your report and …"

Tsuna looks up at those still on the field, who Tsuna might not even get to see again in his office to give him a headache and small jokes and stories they picked up while being out, just to see him give them a smile.

"Thank you for your hard work," then Tsuna turn to everyone in the room, "Thank you."

"Hai, Boss!" "Of course, Vongola!" "Decimo! We'll do our best and protect those who cannot!"

He gave these men and women his best smile and nods. The screen turned black as everyone signed out. Those who made it to the meeting physically bowed and some gave a quick kiss on his Vongola ring before all leaving for lunch.

Once everyone left, Hayato lingers at the door, "Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna waves him off, "I'll join you in a bit, just need to finish this file for Mochida."

"Alright, I'll be back in 10 minutes if I don't see you by then," Hayato thankfully shut the door, leaving Tsuna alone in the meeting room.

Slumping in his chair, Tsuna stares at the ceiling, "No matter what I do, I really cannot do anything right."

"Wish you were here, grandfather," the Vongola boss sighs, "I am finally reaching my limit that I feared I will make a fatal mistake. I just don't see the potential you saw when I was still your heir…"

His voice trailed off as he stared at the proposals of new weaponry from the Bovinos on the meeting table.

"Lambo mentioned how the younger me has so much potential," Tsuna frowned as he tried to remember what the youngest guardian said.

 _"I've really forgotten how lame you were, yet you did so many great things! You were so freaked out in fighting Mukuro and still went to save Fuuta-nii from Mukuro's tantrum."_

 _Easily molded and at a point of large jumps of growth…_ Tsuna shakes his head, not willing put a _child_ to help with this. After all, it's not like they are _that_ desperate to win this war.

* * *

Bianchi stood silent in the middle of Tsuna's dark room. She had a strange blank look on her face, something he knows for sure he seen before this week, but the memory was invading him (or maybe he was afraid what it meant).

Rubbing his forehead from the constant headaches of his intuition unwilling to turn off for the past months, Tsuna asks, "Would you like to sit down?"

She slowly looks down at her arms. Funny, he realized he is used to the image of her holding Reborn in her arms, but this time it was a strange box. Tsuna felt something of deja vu, staring at said box.

It was a simple box. It's not decorated with ribbons nor was it colorful. It was just plain black, easily hidden within the shadows, which explains why he didn't notice it before.

"Promise me you would protect Hayato," she rasped, as if she had been screaming the whole day.

Tsuna would have immediately agreed, but there was a strange glint in her red eyes. He slowly walked to her as if she was dangerous animal ready to unleash its fury. He stared into her eyes, "I will not let anyone in my family die."

For a second her blank, yet crazy look in her eye cracked and she gave a small bitter smile. Bianchi silently places the box into Tsuna's hands. Then she turns around and walks out to the balcony to jump off. Before she does so, Bianchi turns to Tsuna, "Be careful, Tsunayoshi."

When he blinks, Bianchi was gone. Tsuna wonders what could have happened, _Didn't Reborn went on a mission with her? Where is he for that matter?_

He hears something shaking and it took him a minute to realize it was his hands. Tsuna was about to open the box when his intuition went silent.

No, silent wasn't the word.

It was that moment in the eye of the hurricane of calmness before the furious storm unleashes its merciless fury.

The box lays innocently on his still made bed. The Vongola boss slowly pulls back the loose flaps of the box. He unconsciously swallows and peeks inside.

It was a tiny fedora on top of a small, empty suit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Oh boy, that is not good at all! The next chapter will be the last (for this story at least). Thank you for reading and until next time, LaniAhava out!**


End file.
